Chapter 11
Chapter 11 is the eleventh chapter of the Girl the Wild's series. Synopsis The conversation between Queen and Jae Gu ends with Jae Gu apologizing to Queen for any wrongs he has done to her in the past, he then exits the room leaving Queen and Moon Young to discuss between themselves. Queen flustered and upset by Jae Gu’s words turns to Moon Young for help. Moon Young comments on Queen’s ability to hide her emotions so well; jokingly commenting that she will expose Queen’s ‘soft’ side. Queen denies this, which Moon Young responds in a baby voice that Queen just wanted to teach Jae Gu a lesson and became upset when she learned the truth about him. Queen in a bid to hide her affections denies the accusation made by Moon Young. Moon Young then comments to herself that Queen’s attempts at hiding her feelings are adorable. Later in the day after school ends, Dal Dal follows Jae Gu asking him whether a rumor she had heard about his dropping out was true, telling him he cannot leave after just joining the Taekwondo club. Jae Gu tells Dal Dal that he is not in the mood to talk and wants to be left alone before dashing off leaving Dal Dal to wonder to herself how she became attracted to him. She then decides to follow him back to his house. Moon Young who is cycling on her bike talks to herself about her plan on getting Jae Gu to be hers will fail if he drops out from Wild’s High. She then comments that the extra points given to the girls for dating Jae Gu would benefit her grades. She then puts aside her thought process and questions why Queen is sitting on the back of her bike, especially after she had stated earlier that day that riding a bicycle was beneath her. Queen then comments that she was only sitting on the bike because her lift had not arrived to which Moon Young debunks Queen’s story stating she saw the limousine parked out in front and that she is the only student who is driven by limousine in the school. Moon Young notes that Jae Gu’s story and words earlier had an impact on Queen before telling Queen that she should have been nicer to him, before joking about Queen’s level of uneasiness towards Jae Gu. Moon Young then begins to inform Queen about Jae Gu’s living conditions, informing her that Jae Gu is the sole guardian to his younger siblings, works part-time and attends school and the reason he is attending Wild’s High is due to attaining the scholarship. Queen listening to Moon Young does not respond to the information being told to her. Moon Young tells Queen she will make the situation better, but only if Queen stays quiet during the bike ride to Jae Gu’s house. Meanwhile, Dal Dal follows Jae Gu to his work place and begins to pay complements to his appearance and workmanship which he does not entertain, instead ignoring the girl’s advances towards him. After finishing work, Dal Dal follows him yelling at Jae Gu to stop ignoring her as she knows he can clearly hear her. She then asks if he is walking home, when he fails to answer she states that if he keeps on ignoring her that she will follow him home and introduce herself to his family. Jae Gu then yells at her telling her to stop, which startles her. He then tells her that his life is difficult enough for him and that he does not have the time or effort to amuse her before telling her in a cold manner to leave him alone. Dal Dal slightly upset by Jae Gu words tries to make him feel better by asking him if he wants to kiss her. Jae Gu baffled by Dal Dal’s questions asks what she meant. Dal Dal then tells him that she is being honest and wants to cheer him up, believing that a kiss might make him feel a bit better. She then leans forward puckering her lips for a kiss telling him to kiss her if he pleases. Not feeling a kiss on her lips, she opens her eyes to only see a cat and that Jae Gu has walked away. Dal Dal apologizes to Jae Gu telling him the incident was a joke. As he walks up some steps, Jae Gu notices Moon Young and Queen leaning against Moon Young’s bike. Dal Dal demands to know why the two are near Jae Gu’s house and demands they leave. Moon Young tries to pass the meeting as being an accidental event. Queen avoids any communication with Dal Dal and Jae Gu. Moon Young trying to lighten the mood, asks Jae Gu for tea stating that though he may not be happy to see them that offering tea is courteous. Entering Jae Gu’s home, the three women meet Jae Gu’s younger siblings Song Jae Hyung and Song Jae Som who are fans of Queens. His brother excited by Queen’s visit to the house believes that the two are friends and is amazed that Queen came to their house. Moon Young in an attempt to distract the attention of the boy asks if he knows who she is, which he states he does not which upsets the girl. Jae Gu then returns with three cups of water telling the girls that he does not have the luxury to afford tea and coffee and if they are not happy they are to drink the water and leave or just leave there and then. Moon Young and Dal Dal sit to partake in drinks; Queen who shows her discomfort remains standing which Dal Dal comments that Queen’s status and upbringing makes her unlikely to sit on the floor and tells her she is better off going home. Queen then eyes a corner and shows her discomfort which angers Jae Gu into asking her whether he and his family are too poor for her to be around and that if he was to drop out he could earn money and possibly earn enough for a cushion to sit on. Clearly offended by Jae Gu’s comment she says that he should not be so dramatic and rude to her and that she will sit down. Jae Gu’s brother and sister request that she sit with them, instead she opts to sit between Moon Young and Dal Dal. As she is about to sit, Queen spots a cockroach which frightens her, Dal Dal and Moon Young, the latter two jump up and try to avoid the cockroach, before it is squashed by Jae Gu’s brother. Queen then notices that she is in Jae Gu’s arms. Category:Chapters